


From buds to trees

by Mary_the_gardener



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Growing Up Together, kiwi, methaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_the_gardener/pseuds/Mary_the_gardener
Summary: Happy new year!!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	From buds to trees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/gifts).



> Happy new year!!

**Hey kitty, did you know kiwi are original of Cina?**  
**You and me, it makes me think of them.**  
  
_Miraculoses dropped on us like seeds thrown to the ground, so close but so far, we’ve sprouted cracking the soil, becoming heroes. Spreading our leaves under the Paris sun, we’ve wrapped vines up our trellis, pushing higher with each little butterfly, each win our trunks a little less green, until we’ve been able to stand up on our own. Strong and brave next to each other._

_And now I’m blooming, and you’re blooming right next to me, and I need you._

**Author's Note:**

> What inspired this is that the plants of Actinidia Deliciosa (the plant kiwi fruits come from) are dioecius, aka either male or female. Meaning that if you want your kiwi tree to make fruit you actually need to have one, one male and one female. And the need each other and complete each other, kinda like Lady Bug and Chat Noir.


End file.
